The present invention refers to a package for receiving articles in successive arrangement, and in particular refers to a package for receiving articles having one surface provided with projections or raised parts, such as for example a relay with terminal pins.
In general, smaller articles of this type are placed next to each other and above each other in boxes. This represents a rather time consuming procedure and, moreover, there is always the possibility that the individual articles shift within such a package.